Connectors are used to provide electrical power or electrical or electronic control signals between components, such as computers, printers, auxiliary hardware, equipment, sensors, and the like. These connectors are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI), which may interfere or degrade electrical signals passing through the connector. EMI is broadly defined as any electromagnetic radiation released by an electronic device or other source that disrupts the operation or performance of another device.
Several applications, such as medical monitoring devices, require shielded connectors that can be wiped and/or sterilized to maintain a medically clean environment. Consistently adequate EMI shielding, or minimization of EMI between components, has been nonexistent or extremely difficult to achieve in medical monitoring devices. In addition, known connector systems utilize hardware components mounted externally to the connector halves for mechanical latching, which may be damaged by, or may interfere with, the process of wiping or sterilizing the equipment. Further, the monitoring devices are often inaccessible, making insertion of the connector difficult for many users. For example a person may find it difficult to insert the connector in a monitor that is located at their maximum reach. In addition, because hardware components are mounted externally for mechanical latching, it is often difficult to read the labeling on the monitor surrounding the connector.
Therefore, there is a need for an ergonomic overmold for a connector that will provide ease of insertion for all users, regardless of the location of the monitoring device. There is a further need for an overmold for a connector that provides visibility to the labeling, text, and readouts on the monitoring device while the connector is inserted. Lastly, there is a need for an overmold for a connector that is resistant to being wiped down to maintain a medically clean environment without damaging the conductivity of the connector.